Remnant's Rioters
by A Grimm Host
Summary: "Team JNPR missing! Believed foul play suspected in the disappearance of a huntsman team called 'team JNPR!"-News paper. "They thought we disappeared. They thought we were gone for good. It takes more than some ancient power to get rid of us! We... We did horrible things to people who didn't deserve it because we were afraid."-Jaune Arc, during government questioning.


Chapter 1

A pair of rioters ran down Hell's Kitchen avoiding gunfire as they did. The two ran into a random building trying to escape a fiery death at the hands of Cleaners. The older of the two put a chair against the door knob and slide down the wall his partner following his example. The girl pulled out a strange looking grenade from her bag and inspected it.

"Hey Jaune, check out this weird looking grenade I found on that agents corpse..." A girl with blood red hair said as she inspected a strange looking grenade.

"Watcha got Pyrrha?" Jaune asked and walked up the girl known as Pyrrha.

"Remember the division agent corpse we found? The one with the glowing watch? Well I found this weird looking grenade. There seems to be some sort of tiny keypad on it but I don't know how this thing works." Pyrrha explained.

"Well I don't know anything about grenades with keypads on them but let's not mess with it. Who knows what could happen. Maybe we could get Nora to take a look at it if we see her again. But for now let's rest here for the night. Scavenge what we can and leave in the morning." Jaune replied.

The two stood up and started looking around the house. The two found some food, water and even an m870 shotgun, and a PF45 handgun with a few attachment for the shotgun and a couple boxes of ammo for both of the guns. That night Pyrrha and Jaune had cleared the house and barricaded the doors and windows, as both decided to sleep in the living room since there was a bed/couch hybrid there. The two sat down in front of the tablet Jaune always brought with him.

"So... what do you wanna watch?" Jaune asked as he scrolled through the movie gallery of his tablet. Since the disease struck wifi has been down and so many people were forced to watch either on blue ray or any form of entertainment they had downloaded. In Jaune's case a **SHIT TON** of cartoons, animes, movies, documentaries and fanfictions.

"How about RWBY?" Pyrrha asked as she grabbed a bowl of noodles the two cooked earlier.

"Alright. Regular or chibi? And what episode?" Jaune asked.

"How about volume 4 episode 1?" Pyrrha suggested.

"Alright. Seat back, relax, and let's enjoy the show." Jaune said and sat down.

"Hey Jaune?" Pyrrha said and poked Jaune.

"Yeah, Pyr?"

"You ever wonder what team RWBY is doing now? You know? Ever since we found that temple on that field trip in forever fall and somehow getting put in this hell hole. Sometimes I forget how long we've been here. And... that scares me, Jaune."

"I do. But I just decided not to look into it too much. But to be honest I miss Remnant too. This place has gone to shit. Disease is always in the air, it's cold as fuck, and we lost our old armor, our weapons and most importantly our aura. Sometimes it's hard for me to believe we've been stuck on this planet for nearly 5 years. But we survived. We had a great apartment, steady income, we had some of the most advanced publically available phones, we're engaged, and even when this shit went down we are still surviving... I think we've been doing pretty good so far. But I do have to admit, it was kinda sad to find out our world is merely a form of entertainment. Either way even if our first two years were rough, we survived. The things we did is in the past. We didn't know what else to do. "

When Jaune mentioned that they were engaged Pyrrha looked at the diamond ring on her finger with a sweet and loving smile. The two sat down on the couch and started eating as they enjoyed the warmth of the noodles and the company of one another. The two did not notice it but the strange looking grenade started to blink as they ate.

[LINE BREAK]

Pyrrha woke up the next morning to the sound of yelling and a gunshot. Instantly Pyrrha shot up and grabbed her T821 and ran to the sound of the shot. Pyrrha found Jaune in the kitchen with two other rioters and has a wound on his left leg. Pyrrha aimed her T821 at one of the other rioters head and shouted.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"WOAH Pyrrha! IT'S OK! It's Ren and Nora!" Jaune shouted in suprise and tried to stand up only to fall down due to his wound. Pyrrha ran to Jaune's side and inspected the wound. The bullet went straight through and was already wrapped up with a bandage but it was obvious Jaune would not be running any time soon. Jaune chuckled nervously as Pyrrha glared at him and looked at the other two rioters.

"Why has Jaune been shot?" Pyrrha asked.

The rioter with an M44 nervously rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled before replying. "Well I didn't recognize Jaune at first when me and Nora here broke down the door to escape some Cleaners. I told him to take off his mask but was stubborn and refused so I kind of... shot... him."

Pyrrha's glare hardened at the explanation before sighing and shaking her head. "Ren get to the roof. Take this silencer I found and shoot anyone who looks hostile. Nora, grab the bags in the living room and pack up the supplies. And if you can attach the sling and shell holders we found last night to the shotgun that would be great. Jaune you and I are going to try and make you a bit more combat capable since Ren just rendered you innate." Pyrrha ordered. Ren and Nora just did what they were told.

"Do you think you can walk alone?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah, but it's gonna hurt like hell and I'll probably be slow too. You can leave me here. I'll stall them for as long as I can." Jaune said with a sad smile.

"We're not doing that. Your our leader and we need you. And your coming with us wither you like it or not." Pyrrha replied sternly.

It was at that moment Ren came running down the stairs with a panicked look on his face.

"Guys! We got a problem! We can't leave there's a gun fight outside between some other group of rioters and the Cleaners!" Ren yelled and ran back up the stairs.

"Well things can't get any worse..." Pyrrha sighed. And worse things did get...

[WITH REN]

Ren sat on the apartment buildings roof with his hood up and mask on. Thanks to the silencer Pyrrha gave him he was safely able to shoot from the roof as the other rioters battled the cleaners. A sweeper ducked behind a car to avoid a shot from a lurker. Ren smirked behind his mask and shot the sweeper's gas tank making the tank explode, killing or injuring anyone else in the blast radius. Ren killed a few more from both sides before running back downstairs to tell the others it was safe.

"Pyrrha get your smoke grenades ready!" Ren shouted as he ran down the stairs. Pyrrha heard him and pulled out three smoke grenades. Everyone checked their weapons before nodding at each other. Jaune leaned against Nora in order to stand as Ren opened the door slightly and Pyrrha threw the smoke grenades out. The smoke covered the sidewalk, the middle of the street, and one actually hit a lurker in the head knocking the man out before the grenade erupted effectively covering the lurker and a car by the other sidewalk across the street in smoke. A fumigator that got caught in the smoke stopped firing to try and find his was out the smoke screen. The fumigator took two steps forward before Nora and Jaune appeared in front of him. Before the fumigator could react Nora pulled out one her PF45's and aimed for the fumigators head and pulled the trigger, killing the poor man before he even know what hit him. The two limped forward as Pyrrha ran in front of them and out the smoke. Pyrrha's instincts flared before she ducked to the left before a golf club swung past her head. She dodged the hit but the bruiser kicked her in the chest knocking her to the ground. The bruiser raised the golf club above his head about to bring it down on Pyrrha, but before he could bring it down a bullet hit the man on his side making him drop the golf club. The golf club landed harmlessly beside Pyrrha's head. The bruiser looked into the smoke screen before a gloved hand holding a magnum appeared out the smoke screen and pulled the trigger. The bullet erupted from the magnums barrel and seemingly moved in slow motion, the bullet dug into the mans skull and erupted out back of his head. Jaune and Nora wobbled out the smoke. Jaune's magnum barrel smoking. Pyrrha smiled before Ren walked out from the smoke and pulled her onto her feet and picked up her T821 and handed it to her. Pyrrha nodded in thanks before reloading her gun. The four ducked and hid behind a car as the smoke screens disappeared and the firing continued. Nora set Jaune down and smashed the car window and unlocked the drivers door. Nora switched the cars gears allowing her to move the car. Jaune looked under the car and saw two pairs of boots. Jaune smirked and fired one shot at each foot causing the two cleaners to fall to the ground. Jaune quickly capitalized on their pain and fired one round into both the cleaners heads.

"Ren! Help me move the car!" Nora shouted as she tried to push the car. Ren opened the door to the passenger seat and started pushing. Jaune leaned on Pyrrha and crouched behind the car as Nora and Ren pushed. Pyrrha and Jaune would fire at any cleaner or rioter that they saw. As Nora pushed she noticed the keys in the ignition. Quickly praying to God, Nora twisted the keys in the ignition and started the car. Nora quickly climbed into the passengers seat in the front as Ren took the wheel and Jaune and Pyrrha climbed in the car. Ren pressed the pedal to the metal and sped off. The group sighed in relief once they were out of danger. Ren drove the car through a tight alley way that had fire escapes on both building on either side. There was a tense silence in the air. The type of silence when you feel like something bad is about to happen. Jaune, Pyrrha and, Nora kept their eyes on the building windows and fire escapes as Jaune saw a figure on one of the fire escapes. Ren drove slowly not wanting whoever was watching them to know their covers been blown. Jaune held his baseball bat and magnum as if they were life lines.

"Hey Pyrrha, can I have the shotgun?" Nora asked.

"Yeah. Sure, here you go." Pyrrha said and handed Nora the m870.

Nora nodded in thanks and inspected the gun. Checking if any part of the gun was damaged. Ren merely looked straight ahead ignoring everyone else. The air was extremely tense, nearly making it hard to breath. Ren was really starting to lose it. The tension was becoming too much for everyone to handle. Thankfully the tension broke... but not in a good way. Several men that were actually rikers started to walk onto the fire escapes holding molotovs and what the group could only guess were rocks. Ren sped up the moment the rikers showed up. Unfortunately the rikers knew parkour as they ran across the fire escapes from building to building throwing molotovs at the car. Luckily there was just enough space for Ren to avoid the molotovs. Nora, Jaune, and Pyrrha did their best to shoot down the runners but they couldn't get a clear enough shot. One of the rikers got a lucky though and managed to land a molotov right on the hood of the car. In panic everyone immediately jumped out the car. Jaune was unlucky and hit his face on a dumpster. Jaune and everyone else groaned as they tried to get up. Before anyone could they all heard a small thump and looked up to see the rikers standing above them. One of the rikers picked up Jaune's baseball bat and magnum and inspected the magnum closely. The magnum barrel was always something Jaune was proud of as he had successfully managed to carve Pyrrha's face onto the barrel with great detail since the barrel was bigger than normal. (Think of the Ambassador revolver from Team Fortress 2 except Pyrrha was carved onto the barrel.)

"This is a nice piece you got kid. But who's the pretty lady carved into the barrel?" The Boss holding Jaune's magnum asked.

"My girlfriend. But she died when this all started." Jaune lied as everyone still had their masks on.

"I'm sorry to hear that I really am. Just stripe'm of their supplies." The Boss who held Jaune's magnum said.

The rikers forced them onto their knees as they were searched. Jaune tried to attack an Enforcer that getting quite handsy with Pyrrha but was stopped by the pain in his leg and the barrel of an ak pointed straight at his head. While being searched Jaune saw the Boss with his magnum put it on an open dumpster and pretended to accidentally push it into the dumpster. The Boss faked a groan of annoyance when other rikers noticed him drop it into the dumpster. The Boss looked at Jaune with a nod. Jaune only looked carefully at Pyrrha as the Enforcer that was searching her was starting to slowly caress her breast. Jaune growled as the Enforcer looked Pyrrha in the eye. The Boss that dropped Jaune's magnum in a dumpster noticed how Jaune stared at Pyrrha and slowly put two and two together.

"She isn't dead. Is she?" The boss asked.

Jaune looked perplexed for a moment before realizing what he meant. Even with his mask the look of suprise and fear on his face was evident. The Boss only nodded at a Hitman that was still on the fire escape, a Guard that was pointing a gun at Ren, and a Runner sitting on another dumpster looking at the shotgun Nora was given. The Hitman on the fire escape put a silencer on her Covert SRS and took aim. The Guard made an excuse of wanting to check the car that crashed and stopped burning a few feet away from them and had a slinger take his place and walked towards the car and started looking inside before slowly aiming at the enforcer holding a gun to Ren's head. The Runner slung Nora's shotgun on his shoulder and jumped off the dumpster and walked behind another enforcer. Jaune wondered what these four rikers were planning and how the other rikers didn't notice. The Boss slowly leaned into Jaune's ear and spoke softly.

"Me and my friends are going to help you. Get ready to hide."

Jaune only nodded slowly and glared at the enforcer that was "searching" Pyrrha. Pyrrha had a look of fear in her eyes as the enforcer continued. The Boss suddenly held up three fingers...

Then two...

Then one...

The moment the Bosses last finger fell the Hitman on the roof shoot the enforcer searching Pyrrha, while the Guard fired in controlled bursts killing or injuring the other rikers, the Runner pulled out a bowie knife and stabbed the enforcer that was infront of him and used the enforcers corpse as a meat shield and fired back using Winchester 1887 gf shotgun. Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren ran (Well limp in Jaune's case) to the car that still has their stuff grabbed their backpacks. Jaune pulled out the PF45 he and Pyrrha found last night while Pyrrha pulled out an M1911. Nora looked into the trunk of the car and pulled out a sledgehammer, and Ren pulled out a pair machetes from his backpack. Jaune used all his strength and ripped the door off of the car and used it as a shield as he leaned on the car in order to stand. Pyrrha hid behind a dumpster and and fired at the the hostile rikers. Meanwhile Ren and Nora flanked around and ambushed the rikers that tried to escape. The Boss from earlier was currently in a fist fight with a hostile slinger. The Hitman was still on the fire escape shooting at hostile rikers bellow. The Guard was now hiding behind a crate reloading his LMG. The runner was still using the enforcers corpse as a shield in the middle of the alley.

The friendly Boss blocked a punch from the slinger by simply raising his arms to protect his face then grabbed the slingers fist and hammer fisted the poor slingers elbow, making the slinger cry out in pain and attempt to cradle his arm. The Boss quickly pushed the slinger away from him and pulled out a M9 berretta and shot the poor slinger in the head. The Boss quickly grabbed his MP5 and dove for a dumpster and hiding behind it, just in the nick of time to. Because the moment he rolled behind the dumpster a hostile guard spotted him and fired. 'Whew. That was close. Could've been turned to swiss cheese.' The Boss thought to himself.

'Proper sighting. Proper leading. Proper positioning. Bring it straight down.' The Hitman thought to herself. (Leave a review if you recognize that) Per sentence her crosshair was pointed at the head of another hostile riker. The Hitman heard a noise behind her and quickly ducked down. Narrowly avoiding a machete that would have sliced her head off. The enforcer with the machete tried to stomp on the Hitman's head only for the Hitman to roll out of the way and kick the enforcer in the family jewels. The enforcer dropped his machete and grabbed his family jewels in pain. The Hitman stood up and grabbed a katana that was sheathed on her back. The blade of the katana shone a bright red in the daylight as she brought it down on the neck of the enforcer with a mighty yell of "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!". The Hitman flicked her blade relieving it of the enforcers filthy blood and put it back in its sheath. The Hitman lifted the enforcer's now headless body and dropped it off the fire escape. The body funnily landed on a hostile runner that was about to shot the friendly Guard. "YES! Direct hit!" The Hitman said excitedly with a fist pump. The radio hidden in the Hitman's shirt buzzed to life. "Thanks, I owe you one! I'll buy you a beer once we get back to HQ." The friendly Guard said over the radio. The Hitman pulled out her radio and replied with "That's right you son of bitch! But you gonna ain't just gonna buy me drinks. I'm taking a few beers straight from your personal stash once we get back!" She heard a groan over the radio, stood up, grabbed her Covert SRS and continued firing down at hostile rikers, except she now had a very large smirk hidden behind her bandanna.

The friendly Guard groaned before putting his radio away and stood up from cover. The moment he stood up a bullet struck his shoulder but it did not pierce his heavy kevlar vest. The Guard lowered his protective visor and let loose a spray of bullets that tore through the body of any unfortunate riker in the bullets path. "OH SHIT!" A hostile riker shouted out in suprise. The Guard merely smirked behind his mask and carelessly fired into the hoard of hostile rikers. Another runner tried his luck and charged forward, intent on ending the Guard's life. The Guard saw the runner and focused fire on him but this runner was smarter and quicker on his feet compared to other runners. The runner swerved and weaved avoiding the Guard's gunfire. Eventually the runner got close enough and fired a shell into the Guard's chest. Luckily the Guard's vest held and he was still alive. The runner stood above the Guard and cocked his shotgun menacingly. The runner pointed his M870 at the Guard's head and was about to pull the trigger but a trashcan lid hit him in the face and Pyrrha walked forward shooting her M1911 as she walked forward. Pyrrha quickly changed the magazine and turned her head to the still stunned runner and fired all eight rounds into the runners chest. Pyrrha pulled the Guard to his feet and ran back to her original cover. The Guard picked up his M249 only to realize that a stray bullet had hit the firing mechanism. "Shit!" The Guard half whispered half shouted. The Guard looked around for another weapon that he could use. His eyes landed on the rather nice looking shotgun the runner tried using on him earlier. The Guard picked up the shotgun. It was an M870 with the A-TACS - Winter skin and a Russian red dot sight with a vertical grip. The Guard vaulted over cover and opened fire on the hostile rikers. As the Guard walked forward a bullet would hit him. Each bullet that hit the Guard did nothing but make him wince slightly.(Which earned a few whistles from both the hostile rikers and his own teammates. The reason for the whistles is that the armor that guards wear is extremely heavy. A reason as to why their so slow. The fact that the friendly Guard vaulted over something while still wearing his armor is very noteworthy.)

The friendly Runner was enjoying himself... to say the least. The Runner threw away his meatshield and ran to the dumpster Pyrrha was hiding behind. "Help me push this thing will ya?" The Runner asked Pyrrha. Pyrrha nodded and pushed as did the runner. The friendly Guard noticed them and ran towards them to give them cover fire. Pyrrha and the Runner pushed the dumpster into the middle of the alleyway and began firing back. The friendly Runner dug through his knapsack and pulled out a grenade, and a combat knife. The Runner threw the grenade and heard rikers screaming in panic then an explosion, with a grin hidden behind his mask he pulled out his bowie knife. A scream was heard from behind the hostile rikers and a few of them turned around and saw Ren stabbing an enforcer in the gut with his machetes. The few rikers that turned around began firing at Ren. Ren ran towards them in a zig zag pattern in order to avoid the bullets. While running Ren threw one of his machetes which struck a hostile boss in the shoulder. Ren quickly turned around and stabbed his machete into the neck of a enforcer killing the poor guy instantly. Ren heard a shotgun cocking behind him and turned around only for him to realize his machete is stuck in the enforcers neck. The hostile runner behind him smirked thinking Ren was cornered. The hostile runners victory was short lived as a combat knife embedded itself in the runners head. Ren looked back to his friends and saw that the friendly Runner was waving at him. Ren nodded in thanks and put his boot onto the shoulder of the dead enforcer and pulled his machete out of the neck of the enforcer with a sudden burst of blood coating Ren's mask and jacket making him look like some sort of slasher villain.

The shoot out lasted for a few more minutes before the last riker that tried to run got his skull smashed open by Nora's sledgehammer. Once the fight was over everyone merely limped to a wall and sat down. The friendly Boss and his team searched the corpses and walked back to the apartment building they were originally hiding in. Team JNPR was quite suprised when the friendly rikers came back out wearing different clothes and carry several different bags with a cart full of supplies. The friendly Boss was now wearing work black overalls, a ballistic vest, a gas mask, and a black hooded jumper with a pair of combat boots, and a large black military backpack. The Boss held a Spas-12 shotgun that had a makeshift flamethrower attached to the side of the barrel. The friendly Guard was now wearing black military pants, a large white heavy winter jacket, a heavy ballistic vest with metal armor pads all over his arms and legs, a gas mask and a grey riot helmet. The Guard's jacket had the near unmistakeable LMB red sash around it, the Guard had a very large backpack with a M249 LMG hanging off of it. On the Guard's left arm was a large metal riot shield with an angel painted on it and on his right was a Police T821. The friendly Hitman was wearing white military pants, with a white jacket, and a white cloak that only reaches behind her knees. There were streaks of black on the jacket and pants with two pistol holsters on her thighs and a light weight ballistic vest and a red backpack and on her face she wore a pair of black tinted googles and a face mask. The Hitman held a Covert SRS that had a supressor and a winter camoflouge. The Runner was now wearing a pair of blue jeans, a black sweater, with a ballistic vest on top of it. He was also wearing a black tattered trench coat with a hood and a black bandanna for a mask and a large black military backpack. The Runner held a double barrel shotgun that had a Russian red dot sight.

What caught JNPR's eye though were the patches sewn onto the sleeves of the Boss, Hitman, and Runner. The Boss had a gas mask inside a recycle sign with the words 'Street Cleaner' underneath it as his patch, the Hitman had skull that has cross hairs for eyes and two sniper rifles crossed underneath it with the words 'White Death' underneath it as her patch, and the Runner had a fist holding an upside down cross with the words 'Devils Healer' underneath it. The sashes on the Guard's arms were not actually LMB. Upon closer inspection the sash had a shield with a heavenly light printed on it, the words 'Heaven's Shield' written beside it.

"Woah! What's with the sudden change of clothes?" Nora asked.

The Boss reached behind his head and pulled off his gas mask before answering. "Since we aren't disguised as rikers anymore we decided to change into our regular outfits. We still have a lot of extra weapons, clothes, supplies . You guys wanna get changed?"

Team JNPR only looked at each other before nodding in agreement. "Sure, why not?" Ren answered for the group.

The false rikers who helped them earlier gave them directions to the room where they kept their extra clothes. The false rikers waited for one hour until team JNPR came out of the apartment building. Jaune was wearing blue cargo pants, a heavy black jacket, a metal chestplate, red arm warmers, shoulder and knee pads, brown boots, with a military grade respirator, and a brown backpack. Jaune was holding an RPK with a drum magazine in his right hand and a aluminum baseball bat as his crutch in his left. Nora was wearing pink cargo pants, boots and gloves, with a white sweater, black lightweight bulletproof vest and pistol holsters on her thighs, with a grey military cap and noise reduction headphones. Nora had a black knapsack with a RPG slung over her shoulder and holding a Milkor MGL. Pyrrha was wearing bronze thermal legging, red leg warmers and boots, a red long sleeved shirt with bronze colored bulletproof vest with knee and shoulder pads, and golden colored scarfs around her neck, and arms and to finish the look a bronze tinted googles with a red face mask, and a small bronze knapsack. Pyrrha held a M14 sniper rifle that had a bayonet knife duct tapped the barrel. Ren was wearing green military pants and shirt with a green ballistic vest and helmet, black boots and knee padding, with a bandoiler for grenades around his left thigh and a pistol holster around his right. Ren was holding a famas with a grenade launcher and red dot sight. On Ren's back was his two machetes in a x shape underneath his large military backpack.

The Hitman whistled when her eyes landed on Jaune and Ren. The whistle caused Pyrrha and Nora to hold onto their respective boyfriends. Or in Jaune and Pyrrha's case... fiance. Even with the face mask everyone could tell the Hitman was smirking deviously. The two teams began walking in silence before Pyrrha realized something. "Hey, why are you helping us? And who are you people?"

The false rikers stopped in their tracks and turned around to face team JNPR. "Follow us to somewhere safe first, and then we will answer your questions. But for now you can call me 'Reiniger'. You can call the guy with the shield 'Himmel', the lady with the sniper rifle 'Biala Smierc' or 'Smierc', and you can call trench coat over there 'Medic'." The Boss said, though his last sentence earned him a middle finger from Medic. Team JNPR looked at each other worriedly before Jaune's eyes steeled with determination. The same determination that showed he was ready for any challenge and ready to go against all odds.(and the determination that turned Pyrrha on*lenny face*) Jaune's teammates nodded in agreement before Jaune himself looked at Reiniger and nodded.

 **[TWO HOURS LATER]**

The two groups were now in an elevator going down underground. Once the elevator stopped and the doors opened team JNPR was in for quite a sight. The teams walked out the elevator, team JNPR kept stopping to look around. The underground base they were in had state of the art equipment in every field! There was also a lot of people walking or running around trying to do their jobs. In the main hallway of the base was the absolutely unmistakeable Rooster Teeth insignia! "What... what is this place?" Ren said in awe. Reiniger laughed for a moment before stretching out his hand in a look around gesture and answering. "Welcome! To the military division of Rooster Teeth HQ!" Team JNPR went slack jawed.

 **Authors note: I'm not dead! I apologize to anyone who has been waiting for me to update any of my older stories. Even though I highly doubt anyone still remembers them or me for that matter. And as for my explanation of disappearance... I had lost any interest in writing Fanfiction for a while due to some personal issues that I still actually need to work out on. This idea for a story buzzed around inside my head for almost a week until I gave in and decided to try my hand at writing again. For anyone who enjoyed this: I don't know if I'm going to make a chapter 2 for this so don't get your hopes up. I hope you all enjoyed! And please! For the love of God! Give me reviews! I need reviews to tell me how I'm doing as a writer!**


End file.
